In the past several years, developmental funds have helped to expand the research base of the UMGCC according to priorities established by the UMGCC director and approved by the UMGCC Research Council. UMGCC has used several distinct programs and funding mechanisms, including cigarette restitution funds (CRF), P20 grant funds, and ACS grants (see table 7.5-1). These funds have provided scientists with the opportunity to become competitive for other external grant funding, such as National Institutes of Health (NIH) R01 and R21 grant mechanisms.